The Shadowed Realm
by Dragonhardt
Summary: Takes place two years after the Avengers. Darcy Lewis met him at Thor's Coronation. He was rude and stuck up, but there was something about him that was compelling. Loki and Darcy unexpectedly find themselves trapped in a dark mirror of the nine realms know as the Shadowed Realm.Evil may be lurking just around the corner. Loki/Darcy. Will get better. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! New story here - I may/may not continue this depending on the popularity - so review n stuff. Anyway - this is a high 'T' or 'low' M - so there MAY be graphic scenes of stuff - but not many. Don't give me that look - I'm 13 for god's sake! So yeah, it's tasertricks. There will be no umm... intimacy until later chapters because you can't jump into the ship straight away without OOC characters. Will include Thane in the storyline - but no major Thane scenes. Sorry for grammatical errors (if there are any - I'm fastidious). So here you go. Enjoy! **

'Come on Darcy!' Shouted Jane, her voice full of anticipation. Darcy didn't listen. She was too busy marvelling at the picturesque scenery of the unfamiliar world. Asgard was majestic - and that was an understatement. Every single building had an enthralling aura, or a godly shine. The sun shone over the realm; thin clouds producing a haze. The golden castle stood proudly above the city, like a ruler watching over his nation. Normally, the castle was lively, but today it was swarming with many Asgardian folk; who were all gathered in the throne room. It was a special occasion in Asgard: the coronation of Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard. Ever since the situation in New York, Odin had decided to crown Thor king for his services on Earth. Of course, Jane and Darcy were invited, along with Erik Selvig.

'Let's go!' Jane exclaimed. Darcy grunted with annoyance as she followed Jane to the Throne room. Darcy didn't have a clue as to how Jane knew her way round the palace. Anybody would think she had been living there all her life, when, in reality, she had been in this world for the same amount of time as Darcy. That was typical of Jane.

Darcy followed Jane down a long hallway. The corridor reminded Darcy of Hogwarts: ancient, yet enchanting. On the walls was intricate carvings of history, with sculptures of snakes, dragons and other creatures that Darcy hadn't seen before. Stone pillars supported the ceiling.

'I wonder if this place has reception?' Asked Darcy as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. Oblivious, Jane kept walking down the hallway. Darcy slowed down her walking pace dramatically as she focused on her screen. Mindlessly, Darcy ambled on, unaware that the hallway turned the corner.

'Hmm, two bars. Not bad for another universe-'

Darcy unexpectedly hit something. Hard. The force sent her flying to the ground.

'Shoot, my phone!' Darcy called, sitting up. She then noticed a man, who had also been knocked to the floor. Picking up her undamaged phone, Darcy examined the man.

'Are you okay?'

The man sat up. He was clearly Asgardian. His clothes were a giveaway. The man wore green and black, carefully crafted armour. There was something different about him, though. He wasn't like all the other extra terrestrial hunks, with their blonde hair and their big muscles. He had a tall, yet lean frame. With slick, raven black hair that appeared to be gelled back. Though the thing that Darcy found most enchanting about the stranger was his vivacious, emerald eyes. The man stared blankly at Darcy for a few seconds, then stood effortlessly and regained his composure.

'Do watch where you are going, mortal!' He declared. Darcy stood up and dusted herself down. Darcy realised the man was very tall, about six foot two. She had to tilt her head to look at him.

'Do I know you?' Darcy asked. There was something familiar about him.

'You may know my brother, but it's best you don't know me.'

'Why not?'

'Well, you will despise me and possibly spit on my face.'

'Just try me.' Darcy said as she folded her arms.

The man rolled his eyes.

'In time... what's your name, mortal?'

'It's Darcy, and... do you mind not calling me mortal. It makes me sound inferior when I'm really not.'

'Of course you are inferior! I am a god!'

'Oh yeah? God of _what_?'

'...Mischief.'

Darcy tried her hardest to suppress a fit of laughter.

'Mischief? That's adorable! I honestly thought you were going to say power, or courage. But _mischief...'_

'Oh do shut up, you mewling quim!'

This just made Darcy laugh even more. She didn't know why she was getting so engaged in this particular man. It was not unlike her to laugh and tease, though. The man made an annoyed grunt and stormed off.

'Bye!' Darcy called. She wasn't sure what to make of the guy. He seemed arrogant and annoying... yet there was something about him that Darcy couldn't put her finger on. Darcy stood in an uncomfortable silence until she heard a familiar shout.

'Darcy? Where are you? It's about to begin!'

Suddenly, Jane emerged from the other end of the corridor and grabbed Darcy's wrist, pulling her as though she was an unwilling child.

As Darcy was friendly with Thor, she was classed as high importance. Her and Jane were allowed to stand on the steps leading up to the throne. On the opposite side of Darcy were Sif and the Warriors Three, who were introduced to Darcy, Jane and Erik on Earth. Next to Jane was Thor's mother, Frigga. Next to Darcy was Erik.

'Quite a sight this, eh?' He said to Darcy. She nodded absentmindedly as she looked over the crowds. There was no sign of the man she'd just met. Darcy wondered where he might be. All of a sudden, a fanfare erupted from the throne room, making Darcy jump out of her skin. Odin Allfather took his place on the throne, receiving a hearty cheer from the crowds. Odin banged his staff, _gugnir,_ to settle the crowd.

'Thor Odinson, Please enter the room.'

A deathly silence loomed over the room as the large doors opened. Then, a round of applause as the one and only, Thor, entered the room.

'I have _never _seen him with that helmet on.' Commented Jane. Thor was wearing a feathered helmet. Darcy thought he looked like a chicken. The prince walked in modestly and quietly, which was quite unlike Thor. He sashayed down the path and stopped before the Allfather. Thor took his helmet off for respect. He also placed _Mjolnir _down on the floor, earning a loud, yet gentle thud. He looked up at the Allfather, who announced,

'Thor Odinson, heir to the throne, soon to be bearer of the Nine Realms, do you swear to protect Asgard and everyone in it?'

'I do.'

'Do you swear to protect the Nine Realms?'

'I do.'

'Do you swear to act selflessly for the sake of others at your need?'

'I do.'

'Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, declare you...'

The tension in the room was unbearable. Darcy wished she could take pictures of the people's faces.

'...King.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, yeah, sorry, I didn't quote Odin's exact words and the last chapter was a little rushed. So here you go. Chapter 2.**

Darcy took her seat at the elegant table. On a piece of paper was her name, written with great precision. Unfortunately, she wasn't seated on the top table. That was for Thor, Jane, Erik, and his family. In fact, Darcy was sitting with complete strangers, which was quite unfair. Maybe she could switch her name tag. She didn't want to risk it. Instead, she glanced at the name tag next to her.

'Hmm, Loki. I like that name.' She said to herself. The hall reminded her of a wedding dinner on Earth. There were about fifty tables, including the top table. In the middle was a dance floor. Darcy knew she was not going to set foot on there tonight. Darcy was slightly apprehensive about the food. What do Asgardians eat? Well, Thor seemed to have an appetite on Earth. She might like Asgardian food.

Slowly, the hall began to fill up with guests. All different shapes and sizes sat round the tables, anticipating the banquet. Apparently, it was a custom to eat after a coronation. On Darcy's table were: an old couple, who were bickering about something irrelevant, two children; boys - possibly twins, and an empty seat still remained next to Darcy.

Darcy sat at the table, head resting on her elbow. Not sure whether to take her phone out or not, she held her hand by her pocket. The situation was quite awkward as all the people on the table seemed to know each other. Luckily, an intrusion helped relieve the awkwardness.

'Darcy, a word?' Asked queen Frigga. Darcy nodded and followed Frigga to the other side of the hall.

'Darcy, if you experience any trouble on this table, you are welcome to sit somewhere else,'

'Oh, I'm fine, honestly. Nobody's bothering me anyway.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Very well. I thank you for your decency.'

'Umm... sure, yeah. Your welcome.'

Darcy didn't have a clue about what she was saying, but she still nodded and stayed polite. Darcy said goodbye and walked back to her seat, only to find somebody sitting next to her place in the once-empty seat.

'Great. Another awkward stranger.' She said to herself. From the back, the stranger looked awfully familiar. He appeared to be quite tall with slick, raven hair. Not concentrating on where she was going, Darcy tripped up on the leg of somebody's empty chair, causing a noise. His attention caught, the stranger turned his head, exposing his face to Darcy. Yup, she had seen him before, all right. He was the rude, yet compelling man she had collided with in the corridor.

Supporting herself on the chair, Darcy said, 'These chairs don't like me.' With a nervous chuckle. Luckily, her cheeks didn't flare red, though she was embarrassed. The man mumbled something incoherent under his breath and turned round. Darcy joined him at the table, nervously smiling. This had to be the most awkward situation Darcy has ever come across.

'Hmm, Loki, that's a cool name...' Darcy commented, examining his name tag. Loki gave her a perplexed and slightly agitated look.

'My name is not _cool. _How can a word have a temperature?'

Asgardians did not understand Earth phrases at all. Darcy quickly forgot about it and drummed her fingers on the table, thinking of something to say.

'So...'

What could Darcy talk about. She could make small talk with humans but with gods? She had no idea.

'Go on, spit it out!' Loki said dryly. He wore the same outfit as before. His flamboyant accoutrements were much more appropriate than Darcy's shirt and jeggings.

'Did you enjoy the ceremony?' Darcy asked out of nowhere.

'I wasn't there, I wasn't allowed to be there.' Loki said plainly as he fiddled with his knife and fork. Darcy let curiosity get the better of her.

'Why not?'

'Because Thor did not want me there.'

'Okay, then how come you're here?'

'Because no matter how much he despises me, I'll always be his brother, so he has allowed me to come to the banquet.'

'Why does he hate you?'

Loki sighed.

'I think you've heard just about enough.'

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, the food came. Darcy did not want to touch what was on her plate. It appeared to be something like rotten fish, and smelt horrible. No wonder Thor always chose to eat Earth food.

'Do you want my food?' Asked Darcy. Loki didn't seem to be particularly enjoying it either. He was staring at it whist poking it with a fork.

'No.' He said quietly.

Darcy nodded and glanced at the cutlery on the table. Weirdly, the utensils were _shaking. _Gently, Darcy laid her fingers down onto the table. She could feel slight tremors radiating through the surface.

'Can you feel that?' She asked Loki.

'What?' He quizzed.

'The tremors. In the table.'

Loki shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the pathetic excuse for horse-d'oeuvres. He then froze and looked up, like a cat hearing a bird call.

'Yes I do.' He said quickly as he discreetly grabbed Darcy's wrist. He looked at her intensely.

'Something isn't right. I can feel it in my magic. It's like something dark, gnawing at my soul. Follow me, we need to get away from here.'

'Oh, ok,' Darcy said, a little dumbstruck. At least she was making conversation. Loki and Darcy snuck out of the dining hall and into the corridor. Darcy found it hard to keep up with Loki; he had such large strides.

'Come, this way. My chambers have a protective forcefield surrounding it. No dark forces enter.'

'Yeah, only a powerful _mischief_ god can penetrate it.' Darcy teased.

'Gods, will you ever shut up about my disposition?' He groaned. He was beginning to sound more like a friend. That was for sure. Darcy followed the trickster up two flights of stairs and down a large hallway. The floor was lined with velvet carpet ant the walls appeared to be coated in gold. The duo passed many doors, each one containing surprises and mysteries.

'Man, this place really _is_ like Hogwarts!'

'Like _what_?'

'Harry Potter is unheard of in Asgard, I presume.'

'Well I have never heard of it.'

'You should check it out sometime, if you like reading. If not, there's always the films. I think the films are a bit vague, compared to the books. They miss a lot out-'

'Will you _shut_ up!' _  
_

'No. Probably not.' Darcy said. At last, Loki stopped in front of a black door, lined with gold and green. He carefully placed his long, thin fingers on the golden handle and uttered a few foreign words. The lock clicked open.

'That is so cool!'

'It's average magic. Only opens to my touch.'

'Kinda like a DNA scan?'

'A what?'

'Never mind.'

Loki shrugged and opened the door.

'After you,'

Darcy nodded and walked in. Loki's bedroom was magnificent. On the ceiling was a mural of what appeared to be the night sky, with many constellations. The walls were lined with golden wallpaper along with many bookshelves, each containing books that looked hundreds of years old. in the corner was a grand wardrobe, painted black and lavishly polished. In the middle of the room was a large bed, with two large, black armchairs at the side, facing the arch shaped window.

'Nice room.'

'Thank you. Now. About what I could sense earlier. I am a sorcerer, so I can pick up other traces of magic that aren't mine. Some are more darker than others but I could sense an impending evil inside that room. It feels horrible, like a weight on your chest.'

'But we're safe now, right?'

Loki sat on his bed. He appeared to be quite tired.

'That's the problem. I can still feel the sensation. It's as if the force is so powerful that it's managed to penetrate the barriers. As I am one of the most advanced sorcerers in Asgard, I cannot see how that is possible.'

'Shouldn't we warn someone?'

'No. This shall be our secret.'

'Why is it a secret?'

'Because this is dangerous. Extremely dangerous. If word were to get out about this-'

'Can you feel that?' Darcy asked, terror creeping into her voice. Loki gripped the edge of his bedside table. There was definitely something sinister occurring. Darcy sat down next to Loki on the bed. The poor guy looked quite stressed.

'Are you okay?'

'No!' He said through clenched teeth. Darcy was helpless. Then she felt it. It was a strange sensation, like when you are on an aeroplane and you slowly decline in altitude, causing the pressure to change. It felt like that, in a fashion. Except more terrifying. The feeling was becoming more and more intense. Loki fell back onto the bed, unconscious. Darcy looked in fear. The force was becoming so great that she couldn't fight against it, and joined Loki in an unsettling slumber.

Darcy woke woke with a start. Scared to open her eyes fully, she covered her eyes with her hand and kicked a sleeping Loki. He shot up, a sour look on his face.

'Why would you do that!'

'Well, we were knocked unconscious by an invisible force, I just woke up and I'm scared to look around in case there's a monster or something.

'Oh, yes, right.'

Loki rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Even he was a bit apprehensive to look around. This was all new to him. And there was an everlasting dark presence looming in and around him. Warily, he stood and looked around. He saw nothing out of the usual.

'You can look.'

Darcy took her hand away from her eyes and jumped up.

'Okay Mr Mischief, what the hell is going on?'

Loki ignored the nickname and said, 'I have no idea. I've lived in these realms for thousands of years, and not once have I ever come across this!' Though, have you noticed, everything seems to be darker, less saturated...'

'Yeah, I see it.' Darcy realised. Loki nodded.

'But what's worrying me the most is that the only sound I can hear is my voice at the moment. Whereas before, you could here the annoying drone of the banquet downstairs, the birdsong, the constant murmur of the people outside-'

'Shhh!' Darcy frowned as Loki strained his ears, trying to hear anything. He was unsuccessful.

'I say you explore!' Darcy suggested.

'Me? Why not you?'

'Because I am a weak, mortal chicken who is inferior, okay?'

'Well just because I'm a powerful god, doesn't mean that I'm not a chicken!'

'Let's just explore together okay?'

'Okay.'

The duo carefully ventured down the corridors of the castle. They came across no noise, or no person. They were certain they were alone.

'Loki?'

'Yes?'

'That's better. Let's talk. The silence is killing me.'

'Talk about what, though?'

'I dunno, stuff? Tell me more about your past!'

Loki stopped in his tracks.

'Maybe later. If your lucky. What about your past?'

'Well, seeing as though we seem to be the only people here, I might as well tell you. I was born, then I grew up. I was bullied, parents hated me, the usual.'

'What?' Loki looked dumbstruck. Darcy shrugged.

'Yeah, wasn't the best life, but it could've been a lot worse. By the end of it, I was a stronger person and look where I am now, eh? Talking to mischief gods in a different world. Quite an achievement if you ask me.'

Loki didn't know what to say. He nodded and continued walking. He started to feel empathetic towards her, but he didn't show it. Darcy had been through a lot. Yet somehow she resisted the urge to take over the planet.

'Darcy, you may be a mortal, but you're not weak.' Loki admitted, rubbing his arm. Darcy's face lit up.

'Aww, thanks, Mr Mischief!' She chirped as she wrapped her arms around Loki into a hug.

'Can't... Breathe...'

'Oh, right, sorry.' Darcy pulled away from Loki, who was regaining his breath.

'You hug like my brother! Knocking the wind out of the poor victim!'

'Yeah, sorry about that.'

'There's no need to apologise, Darcy. You have a kind heart. You should be grateful.'

Loki smiled dreamily. He then realised how out of character he was.

'But you are still a mortal.' He covered.

'And there's the sassy retort. Let's continue.'

Loki and Darcy stopped outside the large doors, leading to the dinner hall. The silence was unbearable. You could hear a pin drop from miles away. Everything was still slightly dull and lower in contrast. Loki swallowed nervously as he pushed the doors open.

The hall was empty, yet there was still dinner on the table. If was as if everyone got up and left. The eerie silence of the dinner hall sent shivers down Darcy's spine.

'I don't like this.'

'Me neither.' Loki cautiously walked around the empty hall and touched the furniture.

'Everything still feels solid.'

Loki continued walking around, he stopped in the middle of the hall and held his ear to what appeared to be thin air.

'Darcy, come. I can hear something.'

Darcy half walked, half jogged to where Loki was standing. She strained her ears. Yes. she could hear it. It was the sound of people socialising, yet they seemed like miles away. The sound was fluctuating. You could hear the sound for about a second, then it disappeared.

'I am seriously creeped out right now.'

'I do have an idea, though. We need to go to the library.'

Darcy followed Loki out of the hallway. She had no idea where she was going. Loki seemed to know every inch of the castle. Walking down the winding labyrinth of corridors, Darcy wondered how big the castle was.

'Come, in here.'

Loki opened a small wooden door. Darcy was excited to see the library. Instead, she walked into a shoebox, with a bookshelf.

'You have _got _to be kidding me.' Darcy said.

'What?'

'A place this big, and you use a broom cupboard as a library.'

Loki laughed. Darcy thought he had an adorable little laugh.

'Ehehe! You actually think this is the main library? This it Odin's library!'

'Oh, right.' Darcy sighed with relief.

'I have read every single book in the main library, yet these books are in here for a reason. I was never allowed in here, but since Odin is not here, I can do what I want.'

Loki moved his finger along the books. He stopped and read the spine.

'I wonder...'

He took the book out and read the cover. Darcy couldn't decipher the strange language. Loki opened the page and immersed himself in the words, his face showing no emotion as he concentrated. Darcy watched him with awe. How could he read so fast?

After about ten minutes, Loki closed the book. His face showing grave worry.

'We've been cast into the Shadowed Realm.'

**Haha! Cliff hangers galore! What is the 'Shadowed Realm?' Find out soon, or next if the chapter's already been published. Review! There will be more Loki/Darcy to come, don't fret! **


End file.
